girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit Hart
'Kermit Clutterbucket '''is a character in Girl Meets World. He is the ex-husband of Katy Hart and the father of Maya Hart. He appears in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Information Kermit left when his daughter, Maya, was very young. Maya always believed that Katy, her mother, drove Kermit away, until Shawn explained the whole thing to her after having a talk with Katy. Katy reveals his name to be Kermit. Maya reveals his name to Riley Matthews and Riley questions the name Kermit, to which Maya shoots back: Topanga? Later, Cory gives his class an assignment to forgive someone they are upset with. Maya selects Kermit at the request of Riley and Lucas, and invites him to visit her. Katy, still furious at her ex-husband, throws food at him, causing Topanga to question who he was. Maya walks up to Kermit and reveals he was her father. Riley attemps to help Maya forgive Kermit, although she herself is somewhat upset with him for leaving her best friend, claiming that if he weren't so good-looking, she'd find it easier to be angry with him. Maya is unable to do so, and walks out of the room. However, Cory encourages Maya to ask her father why he left her. Kermit, who Maya thought had left, came back and revealed that the reason he left his daugther was because he wasn't ready for her. Maya sadly tells Kermit that his job was to stay for her, and claims she cannot forgive him for the trouble he caused her. She does say, however, that she is no longer angry, although she cannot forget what he did. Maya runs away crying, and leaves Kermit outside. Kermit probably left New York after that conversation. Physical Appearance Kermit is roguish, good-looking and looks similar to his daughter. Appearances Season 1 *"Girl Meets Father" (first mentioned) *"Girl Meets the Truth" (mentioned) *"Girl Meets Home for the Holidays" (mentioned) *"Girl Meets Master Plan" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Girl Meets Hurricane" (mentioned) First name revealed as "Kermit." *"Girl Meets Forgiveness" (first appearance) Trivia *It is mentioned that he had started a new family. *He left Katy and Maya. *Shawn laughed when he first heard his name was "Kermit", possibly relating to Kermit the Frog from ''The Muppets. *Although Maya often relates to Shawn due to their parental life, Shawn's was vastly different from Maya's. Shawn grew up with both Chet and Virna, and the pair left when Shawn was 13/14, while Kermit left when Maya was still a young child. Virna, who wasn't even Shawn's biological mother, left because she couldn't tolerate Chet anymore, although she wrote letters to Shawn for everyday he was gone. Chet, who loved Shawn, wanted to bring Virna back and therefore did what he thought was best - leave Shawn to the Matthews & Jonathan Turner. Kermit, on the other hand, had simply abandoned Maya and Katy, and then went on to start a family of his own. *He first physically appeared in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Father Category:Harts